guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
To Kill a Demon
Overview Summary #Meet the Master of Whispers in the Floodplain of Mahnkelon. #Weaken the Drought by killing the Droughtlings at the Floodplain of Mahnkelon, outside the Waterworks. 5...0 of 5 groups remain. #Report to Dehjah for further instructions. #See Dehjah for your reward. Obtained from :Master of Whispers in Dejarin Estate (just outside of Kodonur Crossroads) Requirements :Secrets in the Shadow Reward :2,500 XP :Master of Whispers joins your party :200 Gold Dialogue :"We will work together so long as you choose the right path. There are other who plan to rescue Kormir with Margrid, but I cannot say what will become of them. Do not concern yourself with that. :We must first weaken the Drought's outer defenses. It grows in power with every passing moment; the sooner we end this the better. Dehjah will meet us when we are ready. Are you prepared to slay the demon?" ::Accept: "I am ready." ::Reject: "Perhaps another time...." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Master of Whispers: "The droughtlings have formed a defensive perimeter around the exterior of the Waterworks." :Master of Whispers: "Once we clear the perimeter of droughtlings, we must rush in and cut off the water pumps that strengthen the Drought." :Master of Whispers: "Make haste! We have demons to hurt!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Master of Whispers) :"Are you ready? It is time to slay these droughtlings and cleanse the Elon of their wretched presence." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Master of Whispers: "The perimeter is clear. We must now report to Dehjah to gain access to the Waterworks." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Dehjah) :"Excellent work! With the perimeter cleansed of droughtlings, we can move forward with the plan." ::Player response: "Tell us what you need us to do." :"The Drought resides deep within the heart of this complex. I will be able to help you gain entrance, but that is all. You must journey within to rid the Elon of this dark presence. We will stage our attack from Rilohn Refuge. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "we are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :Master of Whispers: "There is a demonic force here, brought from the Realm of Torment. That creature now seeks to become the river." :': "What do you mean "become the river"?" :Master of Whispers: "Life here depends on the ebb and flow of the river Ebon." :Master of Whispers: "Should the demon bind the river to its will, nothing here will save Kourna from its taint." :': "It's good to see you're concerned about your fellow countrymen." :Master of Whispers: "Their lives are immaterial. But should Abaddon's influence spread further, the consequences will be dire." :': ''"How do you know all this?" :'''Master of Whispers: "I make it my business to know. Now come. We must talk to Dehjah. She will help us defeat the demon." Reward Dialogue :"I may look like a simple engineer, but in truth I am none other than the djinn who has helped you thus far. You must now prepare for battle. When you are ready, I will help you gain access to the Mahnkelon Waterworks. I cannot enter with you, but the Master of Whispers will join your party to make sure the operation goes smooothly." Followup :Rilohn Refuge (mission) Walkthrough Leaving from Kodonur Crossroads, go to the Floodplain of Mahnkelon to meet up with the Master of Whispers. Follow the quest markers to kill all five groups of Droughtlings. They are mostly nearby and there should be no trouble, although one or two groups may be near mobs of Heket. Once cleared, talk to Dehjah to be teleported to Rilohn Refuge, and claim your reward. Notes *The Droughtlings are non-fleshy Elementals who don't leave a corpse behind and are immune to conditions like bleeding and cripple. They have high armor against elemental damage. *It is a good idea to do Melonni's Weird Waters quest at the same time, since that quest leads to a spot that is also nearby. Category:Nightfall quests